


you're about to be the loser in this round

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [63]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: BOTR!verse, Gen, Timestamp, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: you had some comment fic on Boys on The Radio, timestamp 6 months later on, was hoping for: Mrs. Jonas after the phone call for that + ( working for the enemy - baby animals )</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're about to be the loser in this round

Denise tried five times, but Kevin just ignored her calls without answer. Then Joe was running over to her, full of beans and all smiles after another night in front of an audience, and she had her hands full, wrangling him into the car and heading home. Nick's curtain was half an hour after Joe's, but they found that in that time, Joe just crashed, and it was simply easier to run two cars.

She picked up Frankie from her sister's on the way home; he barely stirred as they strapped him into his carseat. Denise drove the rest of the way home in silence, watching Joe slowly slump in the backseat.

Only after Joe and Frankie were in bed and snoring did she creep down the hall to the tiny room in the back of the house, tucked under the sloping eave. She eased the door open; moonlight spilled across the neatly made bed.

Denise felt her heart clench, and she flicked on the light. The bed was cold, a little damp the way unused beds got. The shelves were all bare, and there were patches on the wall where posters once had been. The room tasted of dust and emptiness. There was no trace of her son.

Her husband found her there, long after midnight, sitting on the end of the bed, full of tears and guilt, and without a clue how to fix this.


End file.
